


有志

by kammyer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kammyer/pseuds/kammyer





	

话说鸣人闻得清香扑鼻，只见眼前人儿潮红阵阵，心中隐隐有了答案。连忙携了人进屋，轻声道：“佐助，你可是？”佐助不答，无意识抓了抓颈子，带得领口微敞。眼里水雾氤氲，不时轻声一喘。举手投足间掀起一股香风，有如雨后初荷。鸣人忘得呆了，只觉千百只小虫顺着袖子钻进心窝，麻痒难当。一时傻杵在原地，既不言语，也不动作。

佐助低头沉思了片刻，心下一沉道：“鸣人，那你可知大人间那档子事吗？”鸣人听了，霎时面红如蒸透的熟虾。这一下羞得手足无措，支支吾吾半天道不出个所以然来。佐助朱唇一抿，竟上前替人宽衣解带。鸣人赶忙抓了那小祖宗的手道：“不急这一时。你我还未完婚，我若对你行此事岂不是负了你？”佐助闷声道：“你不愿么？”鸣人道：“怎会不愿？我作梦都愿意的很。但我若是一意孤行，不仅坏了你家的规矩，还会伤着你。”

佐助听罢，叹道：罢了，你这人当真迂腐。”鸣人嘟哝道：“还不是为了你。”佐助冷笑道：“当真？你这座山包打哪来？”鸣人朝下一看，那物支的老高，愣神间已被佐助推至榻上一把扯下裤子。佐助凝神望着那物，神情与平日推敲剑谱别无二致。只见金黄毛缨上顶出一杆钢枪，长有七寸，宽有寸余，枪头有陀圆盖，顶头晶莹亮光，更有膨胀之势。

天乾这东西佐助也是头一遭见，一时大觉新奇，伸指一戳，竟给烫得缩了回去。踌躇片刻，五指一齐拢了上去。纤纤削葱根贴在那紫巍巍的枪杆上，更显如玉雪白。顶头有些滑腻腻的，就着上下一抚。只听底下突然一声低吟，佐助有些惊奇，就势又抚了几抚。他瞧瞧手里，又瞧瞧鸣人，心中一面渴求未知之事，一面又惊恐于这等庞然大物，暗暗忧虑往后。还未顽耍尽兴，那东西便一泻千里。再一看，方才那圆盖竟胀了三倍有余，活脱脱鼓成了个圆球。一慌，便给人按倒在枕上。鸣人说：“夫人好手艺，方才叫我好生舒爽。”佐助嗔道：“你这人没羞没臊。”

鸣人褪去浸透的白裤，伏下身去，先含了一个小顶，随后尽数吞进。吞弄十几回又吐出，将身下人翻了过去，舌尖向那泉眼挑弄，横流的汁水更添汹涌之势。试探数次便向深入递入纹刮。手也不闲着，绕过胯骨一前一后来回动作。佐助给激得筋酥骨麻，浑身一颤，牙关紧咬。短短一时内丢了数次，快活过了头挣扎向前脱身，可那鸣人怎也不肯饶了他。

两人分自快活了，又搂搂抱抱温存许久，佐助翻出药吃了，这才沐浴更衣睡下。

翌日，二人围着堆起的衣物拌嘴，行李袋仍未打好，转眼即到午间。忽闻门外一阵吵嚷，一群宫人浩浩荡荡闯了进来。那宫官喊道：“传圣旨。”两人皆是一愣，不得不行礼。  
“奉天承运   
皇帝敕曰：圣人治世，惟文物并济，文运武昌，则天下大治也。奇境木叶，佳才辈出，朕愿与交洽也。武状元宇智波佐助，聪慧敏捷，才德俱佳，现封为修仪，一月内入宫，钦哉。”

两人均被愕得不能言语，待那官人出言相示佐助才颤巍巍的接了圣旨。那人一笑道：“恭喜了。”挥手遣了随从，又说道：“昨日皇上御批艾将军调重兵至东南边境，是守是攻全在大人一念之间了。”说罢，带着人径自去了。

佐助摊开手中金底红边的细丝卷轴，逐字逐句又细阅了一遍。只觉这字上恐是涂了至阴至寒的剧毒，不然怎会瞧了几眼便觉两眼发黑，周身冰冷？

鸣人一个趔趄跌坐在他身旁，抚上那只苍白的手。平日温温凉凉的五指这会冰得骇人，鸣人用了几分力握住，嘴里喃喃着喊对方的名。佐助听了也不抬眼，抽回手道：“你且先出去，容我一人静上一静。”

鸣人站在门外暗自幽叹，苦恋佐助多年，这才要修成正果，怎就横生变故。心道：我与佐助来这一回从未向火之国朝廷表面身份，皇帝老儿究竟从何处得知？正苦思不得其解，忽地想起我爱罗的一番话，这便奔去大蛇丸所在药铺。匆匆奔去一看，这还哪里是前几日的样子，正门贴了封条，牌匾不见踪影，丝毫不见人气，好似从未有人待过的鬼房。一拳猛击在墙上，一整个房子随之一晃。鸣人盛怒之下，忽觉有人近身，拳脚不由分说便招呼上去。来人挡下笑道：“是在下，师弟莫动气。”兜敛去笑，鸣人这一下少说用上了七成力，震得他整条左臂连着膀子酸麻灼痛。

鸣人收了招式，看清来人怒意更长几分，面上瞧着倒好似冷静了些许，道：“你还敢来？佐助的事是不是你出卖给皇帝的！”

兜摆摆手道：“师弟说的什么话，我等小小抓药郎中，怎得面见九五之尊？”鸣人听得出他在狡辩，又不知如何辩驳，心里焦急却又无计可施，半晌才接话，说道：“谁是你师弟，别喊得这般亲密。你们是那恶官的走狗！只有你们才知道佐助的事。”

兜又道：“鸣人少侠，话别说得这般难听。我们师兄弟一场又怎会卖了你。今我来本也是要劝你一句，还是顺了旨意罢，切莫忤逆这火之国皇上。木叶才安定几年，打小生于太平盛世又怎识战乱之苦。”鸣人冷笑道：“轮不上你来操心。”说罢，愤愤转身离去，不愿再回望一眼。

兜望着鸣人背着他远去，低声道：“我们又不是活菩萨，终究是要吃饭的。”

鸣人一路狂奔，他本就不善思虑，这会一面想着好色仙人识人必不会有误，一面又觉大蛇丸与兜二人道不出的可疑。天人交战之际，不觉来到我爱罗所道的秘密集会之处。

堂前立柱，彩漆尽褪。高堂之上，三印并齐。空留边廓，不见金身。青釉鼎炉，香灰高砌。因自野窑，其艺不精。锦缎软垫，独横一隅。污尘日积，不见本色。

屋内还算宽敞，应是一处才荒废的旧庙。鸣人进了屋，又陆陆续续来了不少人，尽是些青年壮汉。这一来就显得有些挤了。我爱罗这一行倒是募得不少好手，许多人都是先前武举见过的。

我爱罗搭上鸣人的肩膀，问道：“那日的事考虑得如何？”鸣人思定，苦笑道：“我怕是不能同你一道了，抱歉。”我爱罗道：“不必，要回国去了么？”鸣人摇头叹道：“还会回来，但实在不便与你们同仇敌忾。”

我爱罗望着鸣人哀极痛极之装，觉察其必有苦衷，道：“若你改变心意，我等随时恭候。”

别过我爱罗再回住处，发觉行李已然打理完毕。白衣地坤静坐于扶手椅上，平日一丝不苟的黑发略散乱着，袖口沾了浅浅水渍，不知是泪是汗。听得人进来也未动作，仍是静坐着。鸣人轻唤了一声，这才微微转过头来。鸣人道：“佐助，不管你作何决断，我都站你这边。”

佐助望着他，眼中波光流闪，哑声道：“你可听过柱间大王与斑的故事？”鸣人道：“木叶家喻户晓的事我没听过也难。神仙眷侣，璧人一双。词里面都是这么唱的。”

佐助叹道：“你只知其一不知其二。当年木叶遭北族进犯，连年征战。炮火熏天，耕作皆废，生灵涂炭。青年壮士伤亡无数，平民百姓更是苦不堪言。庶民结亲尚有一礼，而王与斑只得在军帐中匆匆了事。斑曾为极要紧一役不顾孕体冲陷敌阵，好容易强撑了两天两夜险胜归来，刚回了军营便小产，从此再难受胎。不能因我再起这样的战乱了。只是……”鸣人点住苍白两叶扼住其接续话语，道：“你进宫去，我便随你同去做你的侍卫，这样我们还能在一块。那日我爱罗说，起义军四下揭竿，朝廷岌岌可危。待他们功成，我们就能结亲了。”

佐助一听，不禁潸然泪下，别过头道：“真是个呆子，怎么这般痴傻！”鸣人憨笑，将人一手揽进怀里。


End file.
